


Fairy Kisses

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 50 kisses and 50 pairings, a collection of drabbles based onThis List of PromptsPairings: Laxus/Natsu, Lyoray, BixFreed, Edo!Fraxus, Stingsu, RoGray, Jucana, LiLe, Stingue
Relationships: Relationship tags in Chapter Headings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. (Latsu/Laxus x Natsu) : One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tiptoes to reach their partner’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

Laxus looked up as he heard the guild doors slam open, trying and failing not to look disappointed when Elfman and Lisanna walked in, debating something hotly as they made a beeline for sister. He looked down at the paperwork he had brought down to work on, realising he had barely touched it as he kept getting distracted whenever the door opened. _This is ridiculous,_ he told himself sternly. It wasn’t as though he had any reason to believe that Natsu would be back today, and he knew better than anyone that jobs took as long as they needed to, especially with the way Natsu and as his team seemed to manage to find trouble wherever they went. He knew that, and yet, it didn’t stop him from looking up again and staring at the doors, as though he could will the other Dragon-slayer to walk in with just the force of his thoughts.

Several minutes passed, and finally, with a sigh, he turned back to his work. While he had insisted that Makarov remain the Master in name, not quite ready to take that mantle regardless of what his Grandfather thought, he had taken on a lot of the day to day running, which meant paperwork. Mountains of it, because Fairy Tail really did cause chaos wherever they went, and he had a growing respect for what the Old Man had put up with all this time, as more than once he had been tempted to ream people out over the damage they’d caused. He always stopped himself, because he was aware that both he and the Raijinshuu had contributed to that, not to mention what Natsu caused on an almost daily basis.

_Natsu._

If you had asked him years before, hell even just a few months ago, whether he could see himself with the other Dragon-slayer, his answer would have been ‘no’. Although, he knew there would have been hesitation in that reply even a few months ago, as the Raijinshuu at least had realised that there was something there. Because when he had told them – the only ones he had told so far, and only because Bickslow had caught them – Freed and Evergreen had merely told him it was ‘about time’ while Bickslow had been crowing about winning the wager. He shook his head, glancing over at where they were sitting laughing and chatting, a far cry from the trio that had been dragged into his mess, as they interacted with their guildmates with an ease that made him smile. _How did you see it before me?_ He wondered although he had never been able to bring himself to ask. Just as he had decided, it was safer not to know what the bet they had made was.

Still, they hadn’t been wrong. He still didn’t fully understand how he and Natsu had got to this point, a growing friendship that at some point had shifted and morphed into more, almost without them noticing, but he wouldn’t change it. They worked, for all that the Fire mage could still drive him up the wall at times. Like now, when all he wanted was for the idiot to get back from this ‘short job’ that had already overrun by several days if his calculations were correct. He was trying to tell himself he wasn’t worried – and he wasn’t really, because he knew better than anyone that Natsu could take care of himself. But he was, and…

“We’re home!” The pen that he hadn’t realised he was squeezing to death snapped at the loud shout, accompanied by the sound of the door swinging open. He was up and out of his seat, even before he’d registered the sight of Natsu and his team in the doorway. He dismissed the others after a swift check to make sure there were no serious injuries, before focusing on the Dragon-slayer. Natsu was a mess. Covered in bruises and bandages and looking as though he had been through the wringer, and Laxus groaned, having a feeling that there would soon be more paperwork for him to deal with.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Natsu’s eyes met his, the grin he’d been wearing despite his injuries becoming something softer. Warmth rose in Laxus’ chest, and he moved forward. Closing the last of the distance between them in easy steps, ignoring the excited whispers spreading around them, Natsu’s teammates and the fact that beyond the Raijinshuu as far they knew no one knew about their relationship. Natsu didn’t seem to mind, stepping forward to meet him, tilting his head up and rising on tiptoes as Laxus reached for him, pulling him close and bending down to kiss him. He had enough presence of mind not to get too carried away. However, he lingered, savouring the warmth, and trying to ignore the cheers and chatter spreading around them, and a wolf-whistle that could have been either Ever of Bickslow, although they were both slightly pink and flustered when they parted.

“Welcome home.”


	2. (Lyoray) : Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

There had been no time amongst all the fighting to do more than a cursory check that the other was more or less in one piece. At the time, they had accepted it. It was enough to know that the other was alive and still fighting, or so they had told themselves. Gray had come closest to breaking when they had beaten their Historias, bound by past and present. Aware that something had shifted and changed as they’d taken a step forward together, but there had still been too much going on. The war wouldn’t wait for them, and he had too much at stake, his family, his home, and so he reined in the urge to kiss Lyon there and then, instead promising him that as soon as the fighting was done, and the war was won – refusing to accept that there could be any other outcome – he’d find the other Ice Mage.

For Lyon it had been when they had stood side by side, Gray’s hand on his shoulder, their magic merging as they poured everything scrap of power, they had into building a sheet. Or, maybe it had been moments before when Gray had turned to him, eyes alight with a determination that nothing, not even the dragon soaring overhead could stop. It had been an enchanting sight, one that he had been helpless to refuse, even if he’d been so inclined. But, it was that moment, as everything narrowed down to their part in this crazy plan that he knew that he didn’t want to kiss him. He needed to. Promising himself that if – no when he amended looking at the other Ice Mage – this was over, he would find Gray.

It had worked.

A hard-won miracle that had taken everything that they had and more, a coming together of mages across Fiore that he would have said was impossible before all this. The sight of Acnologia disappearing in a flurry of golden sparks more than he had dared to hope for when he had first heard the plan and Gray was numb as he listened to the cheering spreading out around him. _It’s over. We survived._ He didn’t dare move. The last time he had believed it was over, Natsu had disappeared only a few minutes later, and they had found themselves preparing to face the nightmare he had hoped had been left behind in the wake of Tartaros.

It was only when the sky cracked open a few minutes later, ejecting the Dragon-slayers from the time rift, that he found himself able to breathe again. An exhausted grin spreading across his face as he watched Natsu crash landing on Lucy and Happy. The tension in his chest easing, as he looked around taking in the reunions happening all around them, each Dragon-slayer finding their way back to their own friends and family.

Home. Safe. Alive.

“Gray…?” The soft voice was the only warning he got before he found himself pulled into a tight hug. Caught off guard, his first instinct was to struggle, but he recognised the wintery magic that brushed against his and melted into the embrace as he turned to face the other Ice Mage, remembering his promise to himself.

“Lyon.”

The first kiss caught him by surprise, a fleeting brush of the lips, a question in the dark eyes that met his. Gray’s reply was a kiss of his own, a little more lingering but just as tender, too weary in mind and body for more at the moment, but it was enough as a smile stole across Lyon’s face. The next kiss was just as fleeting, warm despite their element, and then Lyon was littering small kisses across his face, light presses of his lips that were a balm against everything that had happened. He lingered longest on the scrapes and bruises that Gray had accumulated during the fighting, endlessly gentle, and Gray’s eyes were suspiciously damp as he tilted his face up, leaning into the ministrations with a smile of his own.


	3. (BixFreed): Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot

“How can you keep doing that in this weather?” Bickslow grumbled as he rolled over on to his front so that he could watch Freed as his partner continued with his sword practice, despite Bickslow’s best attempts to tempt him to come and sit with him for a while. He had to admit that he didn’t mind the view, taking a moment to appreciate it as Freed paused to look at him. The Rune Mage had shed his usual clothes, his only concession to the heatwave that had been gripping Magnolia for the past week, wearing leggings and a vest, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Which Bickslow was tempted to ask him to do more often, even as his fingers itched to run his fingers through the green hair and pull it lose. He was sweaty and breathing hard, and there was a smile on his face as he met Bickslow’s eyes, lifting an eyebrow as he realised that his partner was checking him out.

“Because I need to practice so that I’m not rusty by the time we go back to work,” Freed pointed out. Tilting his head pointedly towards where Evergreen was stretched out on another blanket fast asleep for the time being, having been enjoying the sun with them, bandages wrapped around her legs.

“But it’s hot…” Bickslow grumbled. _And so are you,_ he thought, eyes trailing across Freed once more. Freed rolled his eyes at him, before glancing at Evergreen once more as a mischievous smirk stole across his face, hesitating for a moment before he sheathed his sword and prowled towards Bickslow.

“It is hot,” he admitted, voice deliberately soft, and Bickslow gulped. He knew that tone, and it usually meant that his partner was plotting against him, and despite his best attempts, he had never been able to outwit Freed once he had his mind set on anything. Not sure what to do, he sat up just as Freed reached him, dropping down to his knees in front of him, giving him a smile that was full of teeth and did funny things to his insides. “Perhaps it’s too hot for this too,” Freed murmured, sounding almost thoughtful as he leant forward and brushed his lips against Bickslow’s in a teasing, almost kiss.

“NO!” The protest was a little too loud, and Bickslow coloured even as he lunged forward to kiss Freed as his partner pulled back, feeling the grin as Freed let himself be pulled back into the kiss. _Damn it,_ he thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to truly mind that he had played into Freed’s plan as the Rune Mage deepened the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Freed and pulled him down on the blanket with him. He didn’t let go, not wanting to give Freed a chance to slip away, not that he seemed to have any intention of it as he had all but melted into Bickslow as the kiss softened and slowed.

It was wonderful to have Freed pressed against him, soft and pliant despite his earlier teasing, but unfortunately, it really was too hot, especially when they were pressed so close. His hold loosened, fingers toying with the edge of Freed’s vest, as their kisses became softer and slower, both lacking the energy for anything more although they made no effort to stop. At least until a sleepy voice broke the moment.

“You do realise you have a perfectly good room inside, don’t you?”


	4. (Edo!Fraxus): A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

Why was it always the pain that registered first? Freed wondered with a grimace as he clawed his way back to consciousness, not even sure where the worst of the pain was coming from as it felt as though his entire body had been through the wringer. He held himself as still as possible, not wanting to imagine how much worse it was going to feel when he moved, but he had tensed despite himself, a low groan slipping out as his body protested. “Freed?” He felt more than heard the rumble of his name, coaxing his eyes open as he realised that was because rather than the floor or even a bed like he had been expecting, he was lying against something warm and moving. He had to blink a couple of times to clear his vision. Although he had already recognised the face peering down at him, a smile appearing despite his discomfort.

“Hello…”

A snort greeted his greeting, and he flashed what he hoped was a winning grin at his partner. Laxus scowled at him, and he must have been practising because it held a lot more force than it usually would, but Freed was undaunted because he could see the concern and affection beneath it. Taking a moment to gather himself, he looked around, startled to find that he was in the blond’s bedroom, frowning as he realised that he couldn’t remember getting back here. “What happened?”

“You fell through my bedroom window in the middle of the night…again,” Laxus replied and Freed winced. That irritation hadn’t been feigned, and belatedly he remembered that he had promised to try and stay out of trouble for at least a month after his last escapade had nearly cost him his life, leaving him in Laxus’ care for several weeks. “Freed…”

“I’m sorry,” Freed whispered, meeting his eyes and holding the searching gaze. Laxus knew better than anyone how light he could be with the truth when it served him, although he had always done his best not to lie to Laxus. There was a pause, and he was about to try and push himself up, bracing himself for being kicked out when Laxus sighed, shoulders falling as he shook his head.

“I should have known better than to ask you to stay out trouble,” he muttered. “That’s as good as telling you not to be yourself.” Freed tried and failed to look offended at that, but he couldn’t deny it. There was a reason there was such a high price on his head, and why his escapades were getting more and more dangerous as people tried to cash in on that reward. It didn’t mean he wanted to hear it though, and he pouted at Laxus, who chuckled at his expression and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead before adding softly. “I never said that was a bad thing, Freed.”


	5. (Stingsu): Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

Sting was nervous.

He still wasn’t quite sure what had possessed him to blurt out that they needed to go on a date the last time he had seen Natsu. It wasn’t as though any stage of their relationship – and he still wasn’t used to the fact that they had one, for all that it brought a warm smile to his lips whenever he thought about it – had been particularly normal. They had been enemies, before becoming friends and something more, and even though he could more or less pinpoint when they had gone from enemies to friends, even if he couldn’t fully understand the ease with each Natsu had forgiven him. The shift from friends to more still eluded him. Perhaps, it was because there hadn’t been a single defining moment, no chance to try dating, and see where that took, as between distance and the trouble that Fairy Tail and more importantly Natsu seemed to find himself with, there was no end to the obstacles.

The year when Fairy Tail had disbanded, had been the first real inkling that what he felt for Natsu had grown beyond the hero worship and envy, that had somehow become an easy friendship. It had hurt to learn the other guild was gone, but worse had been the fact that Natsu had disappeared. Seemingly off the face of the earth, as he had looked, quietly and without really telling the others apart from Rogue what he was doing, and finding nothing, and perhaps that had been when he’d realised that he didn’t want to lose the other Dragon-slayer…as more than a friend.

If that had been the first inkling he’d had, then seeing Natsu again, when he was trying to bring Fairy Tail back together had cemented it, and his heart had done a complicated jig in his chest at the sight of the other Dragon-slayer. Relief. Hope, and a longing for something more flooding him. There hadn’t been a chance to act on it though, because Natsu’s focus had been elsewhere, and Sting could see that he needed Fairy Tail in the same way that he needed Sabertooth, and he couldn’t stand in the way of that, and so he watched Natsu leave again and promised himself that one day when the time was right, he would at least say something.

Avatar had happened, and then Zeref and the war, and even when they had been fighting on opposite sides of Fiore, Sting had been aware that Natsu was in the thick of it. It was a worry that had niggled at him, not more than the fear for his own guild, but different. Fear that had crystallised into something more when they’d all been sucked into Acnologia’s time rift, and he had seen the damage Natsu had taken, a weariness in the usually lively eyes that had scared him. It had been as easy as breathing to put his faith in Natsu, to lend him all his strength alongside the others, and trust him to end it. But part of him had wished that he hadn’t needed to. That it didn’t need to be Natsu who was already wounded body and soul, who needed to save them again, and even when the Fire mage had been victorious it had been dulled, tainted by that thought.

He had kissed him then.

In the wake of their return, surrounded by friends and family, relief that was stronger than any magic flooding him, he had sought out the other Dragon-slayer. He’d meant to say something, to address the longing, the need filling his chest. But when he had seen Natsu again, grinning and triumphant, but still so wounded, the words had escaped him, and instead, he’d found himself pulling the other Dragon-slayer into a tight hug and kissing him, uncaring of the commotion it had caused. Unable to see anything, but the blush of colour in Natsu’s cheeks when they parted, the smile that told him that he hadn’t been wrong.

It had been as simple and complicated as that. They had never discussed it. Perhaps they didn’t need to, because they understood each other without words, and so they had settled into a comfortable pattern that was as natural as breathing. The distance was still a problem, but they dealt with it, alternating between visiting each other around their other commitments, and Sting tried not to worry too much when Natsu inevitably found himself in trouble again and again. However, at some point that had clearly become insufficient, and when Natsu had come to see him after another job that had left him exhausted, and heavily bandaged. Sting had welcomed him with a strained smile, and a kiss before blurting that they needed to go on a ‘date’ and do this properly. He honestly wasn’t sure which of them had been more surprised, but Natsu had agreed readily enough, with a smile and kiss that had left Sting on cloud nine, ignoring the laughter from his own guildmates, who pointed out that the two were already together.

So, here he was, dressed smartly at Minerva’s insistence, tugging at his tie as he scanned the street looking for Natsu, and hoping that this wasn’t going to change things for the worse. He was checking the time again, as Natsu was running late. When he heard the sound of rushing footsteps, looking up just as a flustered, and just as smartly attired Natsu skidded to a halt in front of him, babbling something about Minerva and how women were scary and Sting had frozen before laughing. _Thank you_ , Minerva _,_ he thought, wondering how she had managed to get her hands on Natsu, but appreciating her efforts as he studied Natsu, who was pouting at his laughter, which only set him off again. Finally, getting control of himself, he stepped forward, reaching out to straighten the jacket that had been dislodged by Natsu’s hurried arrival. Unable to resist pulling the Fire Mage into a kiss, that was much too short but sweet as Natsu melted into him, pink in the cheeks when they separated, and Sting offered him his arm. “Ready?”

“Yeah…”


	6. (RoGray): A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

Gray was waiting for Rogue when the Dragon-slayer emerged from the arena. Having bolted for the corridor as soon as he heard the bells tolling to sound the end of the match. He had been glad that he hadn’t been matched against him in the Games, but it hadn’t been any easier to watch the fight, as Rogue’s opponent, a mage from a new independent guild that had joined the games for the first time had clearly had something to prove and had been happy to bend the rules to achieve it.

“Gray?” Rogue looked surprised to see him there, which Gray knew was justified as he had been watching each match with the rest of his own team so that they knew what they were going up again, but he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt right then. Still, it paled in comparison to his concern as he let his gaze rove over the Dragon-slayer, taking in the tattered robe, and the way that Rogue was holding his left arm, his expression darkening at the sight of blood on his boyfriend’s hand. Rogue followed his gaze, understanding dawning and he made as though to release his arm, before promptly wincing and leaving his hand in place. “It’s nothing,” he tried, and Gray scoffed and glowered at him.

“As though I would believe that,” Gray growled, stepping closer to him. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” he added, and a chill seeped into the air around them as this close he couldn’t miss the cuts and bruises littering the Dragon-slayer’s face, or the ring of fingerprints around his neck. Rogue shivered as the air grew even colder, opening his mouth to dispute that, but Gray’s expression told him that the words weren’t going to go across well at the moment, and he snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t been happy about the tactics either, and he’d been hoping to get through the match up with less damage, but he hadn’t thought about what it must be like for Gray watching from the stands and unable to intervene.

“Kiss me,” he demanded instead, and not just to distract the Ice Mage. Finding himself wanting that comfort, even as his arm throbbed again, demanding medical attention. It was worth it for the startled look Gray gave him before the dark eyes narrowed and he was rewarded with the most withering look from his partner to date. He promptly decided that he didn’t want to do anything to earn that particular look again anytime soon. He had just opened his mouth, ready to retract his request, when Gray muttered something under his breath that sounded somewhat insulting before he closed the last half step between them.

“You are an idiot,” Gray informed him, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he leant in and kissed him. It wasn’t quite the heated kiss he had been imaging as a victor. Instead, it was something softer, and more lingering, as he felt Gray grabbing the front of his top and pulling him closer mindful of his injuries, he realised why. _I really worried him,_ he realised, softening as he finally let go of his injured arm, wincing into the kiss, but not allowing Gray to pull back as he felt it, reaching out with his good arm to draw the Ice Mage closer.

“An idiot who just won his match,” Rogue corrected, pulling back just enough to whisper the words against Gray’s lips, laughing as Gray glowered at him, but didn’t fight as the Dragon-slayer drew him back into another kiss. This one was more like he imagined, as his boyfriend indulged him for a moment, before finally retreating with an expression that promised trouble for him if experience was anything to go by.

“An idiot who needs a trip to the infirmary,” Gray retorted, but there was no real heat in his words, although his expression was stern as he held up a hand to stop the protest he could see forming in the Dragon-slayer’s face. “That is not up for debate, no matter how many times you kiss me.”


	7. (Jucana): A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

_Juvia really wants to be accepted as a member of Fairy Tail…_

Cana sighed as she stared at her drink which she had barely touched, fiddling with the tankard’s handle as she listened to the chatter around her. The entire guild was celebrating, especially after Erza had reassured them all that Makarov was going to recover, and yet she found herself unable to join in. _Juvia…_ It was silly, she knew that the Water Mage was okay, that her injuries would heal quickly enough, and yet, she couldn’t get the sight of Juvia rushing towards that lacrima, willing to sacrifice herself rather than take down Cana. To give Cana the chance to fight. _And I couldn’t even win that fight,_ she thought with gritted teeth, knuckles turning white as she clutched the tankard.

That bothered her, although she could accept that Freed had been stronger, or rather more ruthless than her this time, especially after watching Mira take him down. And if she was honest with herself, she knew that wasn’t really what was bothering her. It was the fact that Juvia had thought that she wasn’t a part of Fairy Tail, or at least not a proper part. _I want to be accepted._ Cana knew that it wasn’t just on her that Juvia felt that way, but it needled at her, refusing to let her forget the tears in Juvia’s eyes as she had talked about being accepted. The heart-breaking joy that had greeted her, frantic, desperate attempts to reassure her that she was one of them, regardless of what anyone else might say.

_You’re my friend,_ she could have said. Should have said. _I love you;_ she had wanted to say. Instead, she had settled on saying ‘ _you’re an outstanding member of Fairy Tail’._ It shouldn’t have been enough to put that smile on Juvia’s face, tears trickling down her cheeks as she had beamed up at Cana as though she had given her the most precious gift in the world.

_Juvia is happy_

It might have been enough at that moment, but it wasn’t enough now Cana realised. _I need to tell her,_ she thought, finally lifting her tankard and taking a gulp of her drink, before turning around to look for Juvia.

It took her a little while to find Juvia, as half the guild had descended into a brawl. She had just had to duck out of the path of a bench that had missed her and slammed into an unfortunate Elfman when she finally spotted her target talking to a heavily bandaged Gajeel. She took a moment just to study the other woman, gaze lingering a little longer on the damage that was still visible, scowling before gathering her courage and heading across to them, weaving in and out of the brawlers with an ease borne of long years of practice.

“Juvia…” She swallowed, wetting her lips, nervous as Juvia and Gajeel both looked at her as she reached them. “Could I have a word?” She managed to get out, not about to have this conversation with the Dragon-slayer watching them. Juvia looked puzzled but nodded, promising Gajeel that she would be back, earning a grunt from the Dragon-slayer that sounded grumpier than anything but seemed to be enough for the Water Mage.

Cana led Juvia through the crowd, helping her duck out of the path of wayward fists and projectiles, aware that she wasn’t quite used to the chaos just yet. It was a relief to reach the doors, the two of them slipping out into the sunshine, and closing the doors on the din behind them. Unfortunately, that meant that she was out of time to try and gather her thoughts, and work out precisely what she was going to say, and as she turned to face Juvia who was studying her curiously, her mind went blank. _Damn it all, not now,_ she thoughts, hand curling into fists at her side, heart pounding in her chest.

“Cana…?”

“Juvia, I…” She tried when Juvia prompted her, but she didn’t have the words. _No._ The burn of the alcohol lingered in the back of her throat, giving her Dutch courage at least and she stepped forward, a roaring sound in her ears as she closed the distance between them. Actions were supposed to speak louder than words anyway she told herself, meeting Juvia’s gaze and seeing the blue eyes widen in realisation a moment before Cana kissed her.

It was a small, fleeting meeting of their lips that barely lasted a dozen seconds before Cana pulled back, looking at her, searching her expression, not sure what she was expecting or hoping to find. The smile, as beautiful as the one earlier stole her breath away and gave her the courage to step forward again, kissing her again, bolder this time, less chaste and the Water Mage met her halfway. Cana brought her arms up to embrace Juvia, drawing her closer, and the other woman pressed closer, melting into the kiss, and Cana wasn’t sure which of them was smiling more when they finally had to separate, leaning their foreheads together. Although she felt that her heart might burst when Juvia tilted her head and kissed her on the forehead before murmuring softly.

“Juvia is happy…”


	8. (LiLe: Lisanna/Levy): Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

Lisanna was smiling as she slipped away into the library, leaving her brother to face Mira’s worried fussing, and instead going in search of her girlfriend. Part of her had hoped to find Levy in the guildhall, especially when she spied Jet and Droy at one of the tables. Still, there had been no flash of blue hair or excited squeal at her appearance, and she hadn’t needed her sister’s knowing smile or less than subtle head tilt towards the door to the library to know where her girlfriend was. She wouldn’t be Levy without spending as much time around books as she did. Lisanna loved the way Levy would light up when talking about whatever she was reading at the moment, eyes bright, words tumbling out almost too quickly for her to follow – not rambling, Levy insisted she didn’t ramble. A lie that Lisanna always accepted with a smile, a kiss, and then a question to try and catch up with what she was being told.

“Levy?” She called as she stepped into the library. When they were younger and had ventured in here when Levy was working, the smaller girl would glare at them and hiss at them to be quiet, as intimidating in her own quiet way as Mira and Erza could be. Sometimes, she would still do that, but Lisanna had mastered the art of side-tracking her from her irritation at being interrupted, not that it ever burned too bright where she was concerned. Today, after a week away – for a job that was supposed to have taken a couple of days - she didn’t think she was going to be in trouble. At least until Levy saw the bandages around her arm and the bruise spreading across her shoulders from a nasty and unexpected encounter with a sharp drop, and a hard landing.

There was no reply.

She frowned, knowing that Mira wouldn’t have lost track of her girlfriend and headed down the steps. There was evidence that Levy had been here, as no one else – well, maybe Freed but she had seen him upstairs with the Raijinshuu – would pile up so many books, towers of them littering the table. Whatever Levy was working on, was taking a lot of work, which meant that Lisanna would probably need to drag her away to eat and sleep, and she grinned as she thought of the book in her bag. It would be perfect bait, although she would have to be sneaky to make sure Levy didn’t just bury herself in that one instead. Once she had found her, that was, because although there were piles of books, and the other end of the table was littered with papers – there was no sign of the Solid Script mage. She didn’t bother looking at the books or papers, not because of a lack of curiosity or understanding, but because she wanted to hear it from Levy, to watch as her girlfriend shone as bright as the stars as she rambled.

“Levy?!” She called a little louder this time, and there was a pause that had her tensing, animal instincts stirring. Something was there, watching her, and she was just gathering her magic, tiger paw half-formed when she heard a sharp intake of breath, something – a book – ears she hadn’t realised she’d changed identified the sound, and then rushing footsteps.

Levy appeared between the stacks, tired and rumpled from however long she had been down here working, but beautiful to Lisanna’s eyes, especially with the smile the grew as their eyes met. “Lisanna…” Levy rushed towards her, and Lisanna remembered to shift her hand back to normal, just in time to catch Levy and swing her around with a laugh, wincing a little from her injuries. Levy noticed, she always noticed, eyes narrowing and Lisanna set her down waiting for the scolding and worry. Caught by surprise when instead Levy closed the distance between them and flung her arms around Lisanna’s neck, a sound that was part laugh, sob and low growl, bubbling up as she pressed in close.

“I’m okay,” Lisanna whispered, gathering her close. “I promise,” she added, when Levy tilted her head up, staring at her searchingly. It seemed to be enough because Levy sighed and leaned up to kiss her. It was chaste at first. Forgiveness and worry and a tender greeting. Lisanna wasn’t sure when it changed, or who had deepened it, whether it was her hands tightening on Levy, pulling her closer. Or Levy, hands roving, gentle as they ghosted over the bandages, checking that she was okay, and celebrating that she was with a kiss that took her breath away. But, not as much as the bright eyes and warmth in her smile when they parted, flushed and breathless, or the gentle words that were spoken in a whisper that seemed to fill the space around them.

“I missed you.”


	9. (Stingue) : A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

Would he have given more thought to that fleeting press of the lips, if he’d known that it was going to be the last?

Sting wanted to say yes. Then again, he wanted many things. He wanted to go back to that morning, to reach out when Rogue had leant in to kiss him farewell and bury his fingers in his partner’s clothes and pull him close. To deepen that kiss, to linger, to drink his fill of him before he left. Not that fleeting press of lips, as much instinct as anything, a goodbye that neither of them had thought any more of because it was part of their lives, Rogue would return, they would kiss, time and life would go, marked by other kisses and tender touches. Moments shared. A life spent together. 

A life stolen.

He wished that he’d reached out and grabbed Rogue and held him close, stopped him from going on that job. It wouldn’t be the first time, although he had been trying to be more responsible what with being Master now. He wished that he pouted, and convinced Rogue to stay home with him. Or that, he had abandoned the piles of work on his desk, the complaints and letters that it was now his job to answer and gone with Rogue. A day or two away from the guild wouldn’t have mattered, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, and Yukino and Minerva had been on at him to go for a job, to do something that wasn’t in his office. He should have listened to them. He should have listened to the longing in his heart, the wistful sigh that had escaped as Rogue had left with a smile and a wave, and a promise to be back soon.

A promise broken.

If he closed his eyes, Sting could still feel Rogue’s lips pressed to his. Could feel the smile behind the kiss, as fleeting as it had been. Why hadn’t he reached out? Why hadn’t he said anything? Even a whispered ‘I love you’ would have been better than this lingering, aching memory of an all too brief kiss. A kiss that had been taken for granted. A rhythm as natural as breathing to the two of them.

A kiss that hadn’t been a brief goodbye, but an eternal farewell.


End file.
